


Our Perfect Gone Wrong

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Another wonderful story of the pairing of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.  It takes place in their 7th year. Warning: Some violence towards the end.





	Our Perfect Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

“Malfoy! Watch it!” Hermione Granger yelled at Draco Malfoy, as their potion fell off their table.

“I was watching. Sorry!” He answered, as the whole Potions class turned around and stared at them.

‘Fine, just clean it up!’ She waved her arms about slightly to indicate that he should hurry. The acid-like potion was eating her shoes, socks, and the frill of her skirt. 

“You clean it, Mudblood!” Draco danced around faintly to avoid any major damage to his robes. He cringed though as he said that last word. She hated being called that. Draco saw her lip tremble.

“Fine…but just so you know, I didn’t choose to be a muggle born. You didn’t choose to a pure-blood either.” 

He watched her walk off, noticing the pleasant shake of her hips. She was amazing in ways she didn’t even know, he thought. When she got back, she took one look at Draco, and looked down at the floor. He had the classic sneer, plastered across his face. Hermione rapidly wiped off the floor, and sat back up to clean the counter. 

“Just because you are a mudblood, doesn’t mean that you can’t clean it with magic, Granger.” He reminded her. 

“Oops.” She said softly. ‘Yeah, oops. I’ll just do it then, since you are so certain that you have to be so slow about it.” Draco took out his wand, and cleaned everything up quickly, not leaving a single spot on the floor, or the counter. Hermione felt the blush dance across her cheeks, as Snape walked over.

“What is the meaning of this, Granger?” He drawled, “I put you with my prize student, and even you, Miss Know-it-all, can’t keep it straight.”

“It fell, because Draco bumped into it. I’m sorry, uh…really I am.” She mumbled. 

“Sorry won’t do anything for your grade. Just turn in what you have, and I will grade on what you have done so poorly on.” Snape responded sourly. Draco gazed at  
Hermione as she wiped a small tear from her eye, and walked up to Snape’s desk with the almost empty vile. I’m sorry, he said to her in his brain, hoping that she might hear.

Hermione sat back down as quietly as she got up, and looked at Draco with a long unbearable glare, before asking to go the bathroom to clean up. He saw her eyes tear up again as she left. 

As classes went on that day, he couldn’t stop feeling bad for happened during class. Even though, she shouldn’t have got that upset about it: she did anyway. It was just one grade right? No, it was the semester exam, not really everyday class. What bothered him was that he couldn’t get her face out of his mind, as she stared at him like she hated him. Like, she _really hated_ him. Draco knew that she didn’t like him in the first place, but still tore at him that he caused more disgust from her towards him. When he went to bed that night, he stopped to look out the window. It was raining hard and was said to for the rest of the night. There was a statue of Aphrodite right next to his window, and he could have sworn he saw a rain drop fall down her face, just like one of Hermione’s tears.

_I always mess up don’t I_ , he thought right before his head hit the pillow and fell asleep. 


End file.
